The present invention relates generally to an improved multi-phase synchronous winding apparatus for motor stators and a method for winding the same, and particularly to an improvement to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/444,936 filed on Dec. 4, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,997 issued Jun. 25, 1991, titled "Multi-Phase Synchronous Winding Method and Apparatus for Motor Stators" which is inverted by Fuh-Chyun tang and Kwo-Yuan Shi. The latter is also one of the inventors of the present invention.
The 444,936 application provides a method and an apparatus for winding motor stators having narrow wire slots to avoid inward sliding of the wires wound in the wire slots of a motor stator.
However, the wire slots formed in the central holes of motor stators are very narrow (the width of the slot is less than 1 m.m.). If the stator to be wound is not positioned at its precise position, then the outer coating of enamel wires wound into the wire slots will be scraped away by sharp edges of the openings of the wire slots, and the performance of the motor stator will thus decrease.
Besides, it takes lots of time to complete the winding operation of a single stator, and the operator is unable to detect any damage of the outer coatings of enamel wires during the winding operation, and to halt the winding operation of the stator immediately after the happening of the damage.
As shown in FIG. 1 (same as FIG. 8 of the 444,936 application), the tension control means 10 of the 444,936 application comprises two guide rollers 11, 12 rotatably secured to the table T; an oscillating arm 13 pivotally secured to the table T; two guide rollers 14, 15 pivotally secured to the oscillating arm 13; and a tension spring 16 whose two ends are respectively fixed to the oscillating arm 13 and the table T. The enamel wire W coming out from the guide roller 14 is led to the wire carrying device 20 (see FIG. 2 same as FIG. 5 of the 444,396 application). However, the guide roller 14 is pivotally secured to the oscillating arm 13, so that the guide roller 14 will move to and fro along an arc-shaped path during the reciprocating motions of the wire carrying device 20, and the enamel wire w guided by the guide roller 14 is prone to disengage with the guide roller 14.